A Family together at last
by bribri16
Summary: When boomer is kicked out and too beat up to protect himself from a trio of boys, his brothers go out to find him but will they realize he's kidnapped before it's too late. Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1: Family issues

Boomer sat in the alleyway shivering; this was his third night out in the cold. He didn't know where else to go, he was only 5 years of age. He had light blonde hair that had a spikey flip to his bangs, the same outfit as his brothers but with his signature color, navy blue. The boys had had another fight. They were trying to steal some candy again and somehow them getting caught was Boomer's fault. Boomer got punished though, a sprained ankle and a bleeding arm. They kicked him out with no chemical X to heal him. As Boomer laid down to get some rest he started crying, he missed his brothers.  
Butch was thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days when he said to Brick, "Do you think we were too hard on him?" Brick looked at him, thinking. "I don't know man. Maybe…" Butch stared at the floor, "Maybe we should go find him, you know see if he's okay. Not having chemical X and all." Brick nodded and they went off to find their little brother.  
Back at the alley, Boomer felt himself being lifted off the ground and he saw the Rowdyright Boys. But, he was too weak to fight back. He just weakly said, "What do…you guys want?" Blake, Bash, and Breaker just looked at each other with smirks. Breaker dumbly said, "We're kidnapping you!" Bash face-palmed himself while Blake looked down and shook his head, "He's not supposed to know that." Breaker blinked at them with his innocent eyes and said, "Oops…sorry." Bash rolled his eyes and said, "It's okay. It's three against one, we can't lose with those odds." That's when Breaker noticed all the bruises and wounds on Boomer, "Hey guys, I think he's hurt. He has a bunch of bruises on his arms and legs." Bash inspected it and said, "Come on, let's get back to our dimension before his brothers show up. We can fix him up there and then chain him up or whatever we were going to do." They opened a portal in a nearby mirror and left, but right before they did Boomer ripped a part of his shirt in the form of a triangle, and laid it on the ground pointing it at the mirror, in case his brothers ever wanted to find him.  
Meanwhile, Brick and Butch were searching for their baby brother but couldn't find him anywhere. "Brick, I'm starting to get really worried. Usually we would of found him by now. Where the heck could he have gone? He can't fly!" Brick gave him a worried glance, as they walked in an alley where Boomer usually went, they were about to leave until Butch spotted his Boomer's clue. "Brick….I think I found something…" Brick gasped, "You think he got in a fight or something?. Wait look at the shape, I think Boomer ripped this off…" Butch finished his sentence, "…to give us a clue of what happened!" Brick smiled and nodded, "Where was it pointed to?" Butch looked around and thought, "Ummm…it was pointed to this mirror. What do you think happened?" They both thought for a while until it dawned on them, and then simultaneously they asked each other, "You don't think…" They knew exactly who had taken their brother. Butch gave an animal growl, "The Rowdyright Boys! How dare they!" Brick poked the mirror and the portal showed up then Brick said, "It was them…" They then went through determined to get their brother back at whatever the cost. Brick thought to himself, 'Nobody captures a Rowdyruff. Especially not Boomer.' While Butch was thinking 'If they hurt Boomer I swear I will kill them!'


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

Blake and Bash had just finished cleaning Boomer up and fixed his wounds. Jomo, who was the Rowdyright Boys' father, tied Boomer up in one of the spare rooms. While Boomer was still asleep, the Rowdyrights went downstairs, and Jomo left to try some of his new experiments. A while later, Brick and Butch busted in, "Where's our brother!" They yelled simultaneously. Blake stood up, "Why do you wanna know?" Butch gave him a confused/angry glare, "Because…he's our brother. I think we have the right to be worried about him when he's kidnapped. We could just beat the snot out of you until you tell us." Then Bash came up to defend his older brother, "Oh really. You guys didn't seem to care about him when he was lying in an alley bleeding to death. Barely alive. By the way you are acting, I can tell you guys are guilty about something. You guys are the ones who beat him, aren't you?" Bash gave them a knowing look. Brick looked down to the ground and replied, "Yea…how did you know that?" Bash gave him a satisfied smirk, "I didn't…" Brick and Butch gave him a growl. Then Breaker said, "Why would you hurt your little brother. You guys are family you shouldn't hurt each other. The psychological philosophy behind Family is that you are there for each other. That you are supposed to protect him; not push him away." Brick and Butch gave each other a guilty glance. Bash just looked at Breaker in amazement. Blake laughed at Bash's expression and said, "Wow, Breaker. I'm impressed. Bash, looks like you're not the only smart one in the family." Bash gave him a death glare and grumbled, "Shut up…" Then Butch screamed, "Enough of this! Where is Boomer!" Brick and Butch went into a fighting stance. Then Brick said, "How would you feel if we kidnapped Bash? Huh! What would you do?" Breaker and Blake just looked at each other, blinked and said, "We… would do whatever it takes to get him back." Butch replied, "Yea you would. And that's exactly what we plan to do!" Blake and Breaker looked over at Bash, knowing how the Rowdyruff's felt.  
Meanwhile, Boomer woke up and remembered that the Rowdyrights had captured him. He tried breaking the rope, trying to untie it. Anything that could let him free; He had to get back to his brothers when he heard Butch scream, "Enough of this! Where is Boomer!" Boomer smiled when he realized they got his message and were trying to save him. "Brick! Butch! I'm in here!" Boomer screamed trying to get their attention.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

The Rowdyrights and Rowdyruffs were yelling insults at each other when Brick heard something, "Butch! Shut up and listen!" They faintly heard…"Brick! Butch, I'm here." Brick and Butch followed the voice in a hurry, but when they reached the door he was behind they couldn't open it. "Boomer, are you in there?" Butch asked. They heard Boomer confirm it. Then Brick asked, "Are you okay?" Boomer smiled to himself, glad his brothers were worried about him and said, "Yea. I'm okay. Just tied up." Breaker came around the corner and threw the keys at their feet, "Here are the keys. Just make sure you take care of him ok? And don't tell them I let you in. They're looking for you right now so hurry up." They gave each other a smile before Breaker ran off, to find his brothers.  
Brick opened the door and saw Boomer tied to the wall. Boomer looked up and smiled, "Guys! You actually came for me!" Brick and Butch looked at each other with tears in their eyes, before running towards Boomer. Butch shot laser beams at the rope that held Boomer. Brick and Butch pulled him into a group hug. And Brick said, "Of course we came for you, Baby Boomer." Then Butch asked, "Why wouldn't we?" Boomer looked down and said, "Because you guys said I'm such a mess-up and I'm not really your brother." Brick and Butch looked at each other and said, "You'll always be our brother, no matter what." Boomer gave them a sad smile, " But it's true. I can't do anything right." Butch smiled at him and said, "No, That's not true. You wanna know what you do right. You're the one that keeps us together. You're the peacemaker. If it wasn't for you; we probably wouldn't still be together as brothers." They all hugged each over and over again. Brick said, "Don't ever run away again." Boomer gave him a confused look and said, "You guys kicked me out…" Butch gave a small frown and said, "Yea we did. And we're really, really sorry." Boomer gave them his goofy grin and said, "It's ok. I missed you guys." Brick told him, "We missed you too Boom." Butch agreed, "Yea, it was way too quiet. It was pretty awkward. It just didn't feel right. Like I said you keep us together." Brick finally said, "Let's go home guys." Butch and Boomer agreed. Brick and Butch each took a hold of Boomer's arms and flew home with him. All smiling because they were finally a family again but for different reasons. Brick and Butch were relieved to have Boomer back again and that he was safe. Boomer was happy because he now knew his brothers needed him, he felt wanted. They were right, they were a family because of him.


End file.
